memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Imperium Guy
Welcome to Memory Gamma! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! Here's some things you'll need to know: :Introduction page is something you MUST read, it tells you what you can and can not do. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :' ' keeps track of your favorite Memory Gamma articles. :Make your own User Page and be contacted on this page, your talk page. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. Welcome Aboard Imperium Guy! : Thanks Thanks for the information. We'll be keeping an eye out and any other suspicious activity. Of course, if you spot it before we do, please inform us immediately. Thanks again!--Trip 02:55, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Section 31 I'm liking it! The creativeness is impressive too! We'll see if the other admins join in, but I haven't heard from them in quite some time.--Trip 14:03, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'm still around. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog | story) 15:51, October 16, 2011 (UTC) New Mirror Universe timeline I have recenty started work on a new Mirror Universe page. I decided to do an overhaul from the time it was on alternate history wiki so I have a ways to go. I am up to World War Two so far. Any suggestions are welcome. Here is the link: http://memory-gamma.wikia.com/wiki/Patrick%27s_Hypothetical_Mirror_Universe_History RE:Warp Hi, I can't help but notice that you said that the warp will beat lightspeed. Though I have no right to lecture you, I must tell you that the "jump to lighspeed" is misleading in the Star Wars universe, as the Hyperspace is in fact much faster than light speed. To say this, it is very much like your warp if not faster. Example given, the distance between two planets are several light-years away, and yet they reach in a few hours. The drive that propel SW crafts are the sublights as they go slower than lightspeed. Now, if you have any questions on SW, you could ask me. Hope you don''t mind me dropping in your conversation. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 22:17, November 1, 2011 (UTC)'' Well SW is more focused on a mono-terrain planets, though 20% of the planets have harsh climates. I think the SW galaxy seems small is because the speed of the crafts. For example, if you travel to a new location around 200 miles from where you are in aproximately five minutes, you might think it is a 7 mile trip, but if you make the same journey in five hours, you might think it is around 700 miles. And by the way, as a SW frantic myself, I actually used to beleve the same thing you did, as I thought the Hyperdrive Class stand for how close it is to the speed of light. But I got over that... Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 21:11, November 2, 2011 (UTC) mono-terrain means "one terrain" mono = one. And I begin to realise how slow ST ships are when it seemed the crew have been exploring the galaxy forever and they haven't even see most of the planets yet...Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 22:14, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Mm... pretty big...I think the Star destroyer is around that size...Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 22:21, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Time Travel SW keep time travel a fantasy, but there is one time, if I remember correctly, when this guy has a damaged "time shield" (keep time stable in hyperspace and the normal space, or "realspace") and he jumped into hyperspace. When he come out, he was in a new era into the future. He can't go back in time though. And it turns out that enterprise you where talking about is larger than the Star Destroyer! A SD is 1,600 meters long.Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 01:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Yeah, I remember you! It's good to see another Multiverses user here! Tell me, do you edit here a lot? Pinguinus impennis 22:08, November 15, 2011 (UTC) hPMII stuff Hey, im contacting you on this wiki for a reason. My ally rome, and a bunch of other nations, namely Japan, Russia, China, Koori Union, arabia, and the Maya, are planning a war with you and Vinece, to take all of your land. He asked me to join, but in order to preserve youre nation i will backstab him, since you helped me in cmany map games. I know you dont believe me, so here is a peice fromn chat *so who are we warring with *Orissia and Vinece correct *or anyone else *because if its just two, than we dont need Arabia *4:32DeanSimsjust those twos * So post this on Vineces (whoever controls them) on a diffrent wiki, to tell them tto gather allies, hopefully Brandenberg and Castille, and anyone else, and invade rome and russia. I will have supportive help. here is another peice * *and some african colonies *4:16DeanSimsexactly *sounds good to me *im annexing italy, yugolsavia, greece, and istanbul 4:17 and dont confront DeanSims, leave me anonymous untill we invade him, k, thanks. Yay an Edit conflict (talk) 20:43, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Dont contact me about this on the althist wiki Yay an Edit conflict (talk) 20:43, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Youve got till 1699, and that is all the nationss he told me. He is going to invade/ or enter a personal union with granada before. only just the nations above and their vassals. he thinks im on his side, but i will get soo much land. but get Brandenburg and Castille on youre side. trell them to not contact Dean or any of the nations that will attack about this.Yay an Edit conflict (talk) 21:03, May 9, 2013 (UTC) * Rome, Russia, Maya, Japan, China, Koori are definate, and of course their vassals. Arabia is a maybe Yay an Edit conflict (talk) 21:10, May 9, 2013 (UTC) We will strike at 1698, i confirmed that DeanSIms and co. are 1699 If i sided with them, and china joined, later down the road i would be invaded, i dont trust simsYay an Edit conflict (talk) 23:36, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Good idea. Yay an Edit conflict (talk) 19:20, May 10, 2013 (UTC) you better have enough, this is an updated list by Halistormer Yes, quite a few. Let me begin: *3:35Hailstormer Koori Union Maori Union Japan Rome Russia Mayan Empire The Netherlands Aquitaine Normandy *most likely getting France, Burgundy, China, and Hungary as well One last thing, will we get good land from them?Yay an Edit conflict (talk) 19:58, May 10, 2013 (UTC)